


TREASURE

by ofreverentia



Series: INKTOBER 2019 [21]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: Yuzuru has a lot of treasures.





	TREASURE

Yuzuru has a lot of treasures. He has a dozen and more gold medals in a special case (he may have put the silver and bronze somewhere else because it didn't fit the aesthetic), also a lot of Poohs from competitions as well or the ones he orders online. He has other trinkets, photos and so many more things he considers as treasures linked to memories. Javier called him materialistic once but he is not better off with his own collection of toys, medals and the fridge has more magnets on than actual fridge surface. 

They liked to bicker about these things but when they decided to settle down in a country and buy a house instead of apartments, Javier helped him pack up each item with care. He is actually taking his time and asking about each one he touches. Yuzuru finds him adorable and he explains each time when and where he got it from. Javier hums after and makes sure to wrap certain ones with more care. Yuzuru realizes it's mostly those competitions where both of them were at. 

The two of them continue their work until everything is packed up and they start on Javiers treasures. Then it is Yuzurus turn to ask all the questions and Javier patiently replies. Yuzuru thinks it's a day he is going to treasure too. 


End file.
